In Memory
by Valora Holmes
Summary: A story about a girl giving up everything she knows for a chance at a dream. Open your hearts and please review. x
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that relates to Pirates of the Carribean... I don't even fully own the memories, they belong in part to me, and in part to the friends who were there. I will miss you when were apart but I won't lose the fingerprints you left on my heart._

_Authors Note: This is a series of ficlets inspired by the past five years of my life, and the friends I've made and the smile's I've said goodbye to, to move on to college.  
_

**Goodbye and Good Luck**

Tonight the moon even hid her face behind the clouds, too embarrassed for us to see her weep.

I joined the crew this morning as Captain Sparrow had been preparing to leave port; jumping from a merchant vessel just as it was taken down. The battle of the Pirates had been one which I had hoped to belong; yet being kept by my Uncle's side had prevented that.

Captain Sparrow had only stopped in port for some supplies for his small vessel, but I had managed to convince him to take me with him; and now we were searching for the Fountain of Youth. Yet now as night had fallen, and clouds were acting as the moon's handkerchief, things seemed so different.

Stood in the middle of the main deck of the little sailboat I lit a candle in memory of all those friends I had left behind, for all of the good times, and the influences that shaped me into who I am here and now. I took a moment to be silent and remember, for it would be terribly unlikely that I would ever see those friends again, and things would be different, we wouldn't be the same people, in a month, a year or even a decade's time.

"Thank you for all you have done. There is always a place in my heart for Ye." I whispered blowing out the candle, and being dropped into the dimmed moonlight.

_Please leave a message. It is always wonderful to hear from you. x_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that relates to Pirates of the Carribean_

**Broken Bones and Gin Bottles**

The men had boarded the vessel while she was asleep; yet it appeared that they had boarded for no reason at all, just looking around. Of course coming across a vunerable, sleeping woman, they had to do something, couldn't just leave the lady asleep.

Jack had arrived back from the port to find his most valued treasure broken. The men had scarpered, but he could tell that she was still scared about their return. Handing her a piece of cloth to wipe her tears, he bound her broken bones, and cleaned her cuts. Usually he didn't care to how crude he was, but in her presence he couldn't bring himself to be anything but polite.

Seeing that he'd done his best, he handed her a half bottle of gin, and left her to sleep. She began to drink from to bottle, knowing that eventually she'd be too out of it to feel a thing.

Standing at the wheel, he looked back, seeing the port to their rudder, and headed out into open sea. "They won't hurt you again, Lassy." He whispered to the wind.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that relates to Pirates of the Carribean_

**Empty Arms and Long Faces**

She stepped onto the main deck, expecting to see the captain at the helm, only to be dissapointed. Searching every inch of the ship she found not a trace of the memorable Captain Jack Sparrow, it was alomst as if he had been wiped from the face of the earth.

Her feet rooted themselves to the stained wood beneath them, and her arms wrapped themselves around her own body, almost as if they needed support. Closing her eyes and sealing her lips, she shook as silent sobbs racked through her body. He'd left her, just like everyone else; thrown her away like an old toy he no longer wanted, and now she was lost in a strange place, with no one she knew, and no skills to help her.

Footsteps sounded across the deck, and arms snaked themselves around the shaking body. "It's alright luv, I wouldn't hurt you." his deep sea soaked voice whispered, "Only went for a couple o' bottles of rum, an' a bottle o' gin."

Through the tears, she smiled, "Thank ya' Jack."


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that relates to Pirates of the Caribbean_

**Swishing Swords and Killer Moves**

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"Never had less doubt luv'" he replied, shoving me into the circle.

They had me practicing all day and well into the night; it was only when I could not stand with exhaustion that Jack called the session to an end. Sending me back to the pretty little ship in the dock and heading to the 'Faithful Bride' for a drink with Mr Gibbs.

_"Do you really think she's got what it takes?" Gibbs mumbled over his pint of rum._

_"No doubts." Jack replied, his smirk in place, "when we've trained 'er up a bit, she'll frighten any weary sea dog, who even think 'er name."_

Once the day dawned, I was dragged from my bed, and into a circle of fierce pirates, forced to fight my way out. I learned slowly, and everytime I fell, Jack picked me up, dusted me down and threw me back to them. Forced to learn or die.

It was a slow process, but I managed it. Finally beating each and every one of them. Seeing a smiling Jack stood to the side of the defeated pirates, smirk fixed upon his lips. "Told you, didn' I Gibbs!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that relates to Pirates of the Caribbean_

**A Blushing Bride & A Final Farewell**

Two figures strode into port, their steps completely in time. One just slightly taller than the other with a hat upon it's head, this figure wore loose clothes, and a long black coat that had faded slightly with the sun, and the sea spray. The other, slightly shorter one, had a bandanna on it's hair instead of a hat, this figure wore clothes that were a bit more fitted, and wore boots with moderate heels that came all the way up to mid-calf. Both carried a sword, and had their skin tinged by the beating sun, and open waters.

The taller was a middle-aged man, he looked young for his years, but was still what could be described as handsome. He smiled happily as he walked into the port; this hadn't been a place he had wanted to return, but upon the request of his associate he had complied. Watching the reactions of those around him, only made it more worth his while.

The shorter of the two, was a young woman. She had once been the older sister when she had left the port, and now a number of years later, she still looked like that delicately young beauty who had gone astray. Her lips curved into a smile anytime she set foot in port; however this time it was different, this time she'd come home, it was time to say goodbye to the old once and for all.

"So why are we here luv'?" The pirate asked.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times Jack!" She smirked, "It's father's wedding. He's getting married again, and I thought his new Missus could do with a present."

"Oh, alright luv." his smirk rivalled hers.

As they stepped through the streets of Port Royal, people stopped to look. Guards who were meant to arrest pirates didn't, they just saw their beloved Governors Daughter back, and looking a bit more dream worthy than before. None realised just how badly done to she had been, and that Jack had pulled her through it.

Jack pulled her into a side street before they reached the Fort. "If they go for me. Stick to the Code, lassy, I've done too much wrong to have it lifted from me 'ead"

"If it comes to the worst I'll watch you all the way to the gallows Jack."

The wedding was a big white affair and the pirates watched from the back. There was little to do, but she watched patiently, until her younger sister saw her. Ah, her father had married off the little one already, stop her following in her sisters footsteps? Maybe. But the little one looked happy.

"It's a shame." she sighed, as her father walked his new bride down the isle.

"What is?" Jack asked, but then realised he wouldn't get anything out of her at the moment, she was being contemplative.

"Jack Sparrow, you are sentenced to hang by the neck until dead." The judge read, "Any last words."

"I have some." Her voice piped up from the crowd below, and she clambered up to stand before Jack. "You asked what was a shame. Fate's plan for us, my dear." She placed her hand upon his cheek, "Jack I was born under the wrong stars this time. Maybe next life it'll all work." And she kissed him, before she was taken to stand with her father.

"Last words Mr Sparrow."

"I'll be waiting on the horizon for ye, luv'" and the floor dropped from beneath him. She closed her eyes the moment he did.

Her memory was tainted with his smirk, and his beautiful eyes. Each night she would awaken from her slumber to look out upon the ocean. To the Pirate world she was the Midnight Sun, tomorrow she would join them; the horizon held her heart now, and she'd chase it until the day she finally arrived.


End file.
